


Periodically (ha)

by Acexual_Attorney



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Other, Trans Male Character, the ot13 can b platonic if u want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 01:15:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7597705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acexual_Attorney/pseuds/Acexual_Attorney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Periods suck ass, but thankfully Wonwoo has people to help him out</p>
            </blockquote>





	Periodically (ha)

**Author's Note:**

> So instead of working on prompts of wrote this in less than an hour bc projection ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

"Hyung, wake uuuAAA WHY IS THERE BLOOD EVERYWHERE? WE NEED TO GET YOU TO THE HOSPITAL RI-"

"Shhh, Hansol-ya," Wonwoo whispered. He rolled over in attempt to go back to sleep before realizing that his boxers were damp and the sheets were sticky and _shit_ that was definitely blood. "Shit," he mumbled as he sat up. He threw the covers off himself only to reveal more blood pooling at his lower torso. Hansol looked like he was going to be sick.

"Hyung, this isn't okay, we need to take you to the doctor or something. You shouldn't be bleeding this much." Even though Hansol looked about as white as a sheet (not Wonwoo's those were now stained red, god _damnit_ ), he was still concerned for Wonwoo's health. Wonwoo appreciated the thought.

"It's fine, Hansol-ya, I guess I just started last night," Wonwoo stood up to collect the ruined sheets and _yep_ he could feel blood dripping down his leg. Gross.

"Started what? You're way too calm," Hansol's voice sounded like it was going to crack.

"My period," Wonwoo sighed, "You know, the thing that happens every month. Really, you should be used to it by now."

The color started to come back to Hansol's face as he leaned back and blushed, a small "oh" forming on his lips. He looked less worried and more embarrassed now. Poor guy always forgot.

"Do you need me to get anything?" Hansol asked. His eyebrows were pulled up and it looked more sad than concerned.

"No, I just need to find the tampons I hid in the bathroom and shower. Well, actually, you can take the sheets and put them in the hamper."

Hansol took the sheets from Wonwoo's arms and asked, "Why'd you hide tampons?"

"Because if the terrible trio found them, they'd use them all up by doing something stupid, like putting them up their nose." Wonwoo had to waddle to the bathroom (it was empty, thank _god_ ) so he wouldn't get blood all over the floor. 

He decided to shower first, deal with the tampons later. As he showered, he watched the blood-water mix drain away at his feet while he thought. His boxers might be ruined, but hopefully he could salvage them by throwing them through the wash. He'd have to bleach his sheets and then find hydrogen peroxide so that his bed wouldn't smell like period blood (Mingyu always complained about how much Wonwoo smells when he's menstruating; Wonwoo always counters that Mingyu smells like bad hormones all the time). Hopefully they weren't out of acetaminophen because he was starting to feel his lower abdomen rumble in pain.

Wonwoo doesn't remember hearing someone come into the bathroom, but when he stepped out of the shower, there was a fresh set on clothes laying on the counter. Whoever it was was had found where he hid his tampons (under the sink. It wasn't that clever of a hiding spot) and put them on top of his clothes. After changing, he noticed the dorm was unusually quiet.

He walked into the living room to see Seokmin, Seungkwan, and Minghao on the couch with Hansol sitting on the floor at their feet. Minghao had his head in Seungkwans lap, Seungkwan was wearing Seokmin's glasses (he had to be blind in those) and playing with Hansol's hair, and Seokmin had an arm over Seungkwan.

"Where is everyone?" Wonwoo asked.

"The hyungs went grocery shopping," Minghao explained. His cheek was pressed against Seungkwan's thigh, so it came out muffled and Wonwoo almost couldn't understand him.

"I told them to pick up some more tampons for you," Hansol said, leaning his head back so he could look up at Wonwoo.

Wonwoo could barely let out a "thanks" before Seungkwan was gesturing for him to sit down with them while he said with too much enthusiasm, "We're going to watch a movie, join us!"

Wonwoo decided why not, he could go for a movie. Minghao sat up so Wonwoo could sit next to him and Seokmin stole back his glasses so he could actually see. Wonwoo put an arm around Minghao and let his hand be held by Seokmin's. They settled on a European film that Wonwoo thought might be too scary for Hansol, but Minghao insisted.

Not too long after the movie started, Mingyu and Chan wondered into the room, Mingyu holding a glass of water and two pills. In getting roped into watching a movie, Wonwoo had completely forgotten to take medicine after showering, so he took them and thanked Mingyu. Chan ended up laying across all of them, his head in Seokmin's lap and feet in Wonwoo's. Mingyu sat on the floor next to Hansol and pressed his face into Wonwoo's knees every time a scary scene came on screen.

Wonwoo doesn't know when he fell asleep, but Jisoo was gently shaking him awake a few hours later. When his eyes blinked open, Jisoo smiled at him and told him dinner was here.

"We ordered pizza, I hope you don't mind," Jisoo whispered to him, probably because he was still in "wake up the kids" mode.

Wonwoo didn't bother responding because Junhui was handing him a slice of pizza and sitting next to him. The younger members had already moved to the floor so their hyungs could sit on the couch, but no one bothered telling Wonwoo to move. Instead, Soonyoung sat in his lap and told him not to spill tomato sauce on his pants.

They ended up watching another movie, a Chinese one this time, and Wonwoo wondered just how much of a hand Minghao had in their movie choices. It was a good movie, though, even if Wonwoo could barely read the subtitles past Soonyoung.

After the movie was over and they were cleaning up, Wonwoo felt someone putting their hand in his back pocket. He automatically went to check the pocket, and instead of something being taken, someone left a chocolate bar. Wonwoo glanced around the room to find whoever did it, and was met with a winking Jeonghan. Wonwoo smiled at him.

They started to drift off to do their own things until Seungcheol called them back into the living room for their nightly talk session. They sat in a circle, like usual, but this time Jihoon was sitting next to him and playing with Wonwoo's hands. It was unusual, but it was welcome.

Wonwoo knew he was supposed to be listening to everyone and their complaints, but he couldn't help spacing out and thinking about what he might say. He wanted to thank everyone for how kind they had been, treating him with extra care because they knew how hard it was for him this time of the month. He wanted to apologize for being on edge for the last week and snapping at everyone, but that wasn't really his fault. Still, he felt the need to say sorry.

"What about you, Won- wooah, oh god, you're crying." Seungcheol interrupted himself when he looked at Wonwoo. Wonwoo honestly didn't realize that he started crying, but now that he did, he couldn't stop. Everyone had already left their spot to see if Wonwoo was okay.

Because he was crying, he already felt gross, but now snot was dripping out of his nose and he knew there were red splotches on his face. He didn't know who was stroking his back, but it was calming him down and Wonwoo really appreciated it.

"Are you okay, hyung?" Chan asked once Wonwoo had calmed down enough to have semi-normal breathing.

Wonwoo wiped his face with his shirt before answering. "Yeah, I just- I don't know, you guys have been really nice today even though I'm being a huge inconvenience and you're all being really un-"

"Okay, hold on," Seungkwan cut off Wonwoo to look him in the eyes, "You're not being an inconvenience."

"Yeah, hyung, we're happy to do all this stuff for you," Seokmin added.

"We do it because it makes you feel better," Minghao said.

Wonwoo started crying again, but this time letting out small "thank you"s to everyone when they starting to hug him as comfort. They ended up not finishing the talk session, opting instead to cuddle with Wonwoo on the floor of the living room. Wonwoo supposes he should've changed his tampon before falling asleep, but he can deal with that in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Yadda yadda generic "send me prompts at [my writing blog](http://www.supertrashwrite.tumblr.com)" bs yadda yadda


End file.
